


the miracle of modern science

by rhysgore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Fucking Machines, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: “This is hardly necessary,” Ravus said, sniffing.-ravus + machine dickery, written for the xv kmeme.





	the miracle of modern science

**Author's Note:**

> "hey harv who do you ship with ardyn" "yes" "alrighty then"
> 
> fill for [this](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=534601#cmt534601) prompt bc who the hell am i to say "no" to sloppy, fucked out ravus

“This is hardly necessary,” Ravus said, sniffing, trying to hide his nerves under a thin veneer of haughtiness. His arms- flesh and steel alike- tugged on the restraints around his forearms and wrists that kept them parallel to the smooth metal table. His legs, bent at the knee and tied similarly via his calves and ankles, also pulled, but made no progress against the metal cuffs besides cutting red rings into his bare skin. A leather collar and thin chain around his neck kept him from being able to raise his head above the plane of his shoulders, and Ravus had nearly choked himself trying to test  _ that  _ particular limit.

 

He was completely naked, well and truly restrained- but just being tied down was hardly a reason for him to be nervous. The man responsible for this ridiculous setup, casually pacing around him to check the bindings and occasionally grope his bare backside in a way that was  _ hardly  _ professional, was.

 

“This isn’t only for you, you know.” Ardyn’s finger traced along his flank, giving his ass a firm pat. “Both the soldiers under your command  _ and  _ a number of your higher-ups- myself included, of course- believe that a certain amount of stress relief could be beneficial not only to your physical well-being, but to your ability to lead. This is supposed to be  _ helpful.” _

 

“I’m not  _ stressed.  _ If those under me believe I am too serious-”

 

“I believe the term most of them used was ‘has a massive stick stuck up his ass’,” Ardyn informed him, cheerfully.

 

“-That is not my concern,” Ravus spat, ignoring him. “I’m not here to fraternize. This is a waste of my time.”

 

“How rude.” Ardyn’s hands moved from simply petting his backside to feeling out the cleft of his ass. His thick forefinger traced the ring of Ravus’ pretty asshole, which had already been thoroughly prepped, stretched out and lubricated until Ardyn could fit four of his fingers three knuckles deep inside. “It’s hardly  _ my _ fault that people believe you’re so tightly wound that something like  _ this  _ is the only way to remedy it.”

 

The hand moved away, and there was the sound of something heavy being moved into place behind him, and Ravus hissed as something smooth, blunt, and covered in cold lubricant was pressed against his hole, and then into it, the flared head barely an effort to take, but still foreign and uncomfortable inside of him. Ardyn patted his ass again, and then paced around to his front, smiling with the air of someone who was enjoying this far, far more than he should have been. In the palm of his hand was a small, black remote.

 

“Let’s start you out with something on the easier side, hmm?” 

 

The question was rhetorical, and the minute he pressed a button, the machine whirred to life with a hum of gears turning. Ravus felt the blunt object slip further into him, slowly, growing wider as it got deeper until the stretch was almost too wide for him, despite the prep. Buried entirely in his ass, it paused for a second before pulling out agonizingly slowly, leaving just the tip and a strange feeling of emptiness behind. The motion repeated itself, and Ravus felt his body relax by a degree, shoulders growing less stiff as he got a little more used to the intrusive sensation.

 

Ardyn had pulled up a chair at the front side of the table, resting one leg over his knee and his head on his hand as he watched. Despite the casual pose, his gaze was uncomfortably intense, and Ravus felt himself flinch away as he twirled the remote with his free hand.

 

“How is that?” Ardyn asked.

 

“It’s… fine.” The probing was slow and gentle enough that Ravus could almost forget he was being fucked by a machine. “I really don’t understand how this is supposed to help me.”

 

“Patience is a virtue, my dear Ravus. Unfortunately, they’ve demanded that I do my best to  _ not  _ break you, as fun as that may have been, so we must go somewhat slowly. But if you can handle a little more…”

 

He pushed the same button, and the machine sped up. This time, there wasn’t any pause in the motions- it thrust fluidly in and out of him, and Ravus’ head dropped, white hair spilling into his field of view.

 

“Huh,” he grunted, lips pursing. The sensation wasn’t something he could just push to the side, now- he gritted his teeth, trying to at least ignore the obscene squelching noises the thick dildo was making as it penetrated him.

 

“Does that feel any better?” Ardyn’s eyes dragged down and up the rigid form of Ravus’ body. “It certainly looks like it does, though I would feel infinitely more assured if I heard it directly from you.”

 

_ Of course you would, you pervert,  _ Ravus thought, eye twitching. His cheeks were warm with a self-consciousness he hadn’t been aware he possessed until this precise moment.

 

“It’s. Fine,” he said, breathing steadily.

 

_ Click.  _ The machine sped up again, and Ravus couldn’t suppress the embarrassing gasping noise he made as an unexpectedly rough thrust forced the breath right out of him. His hands curled into fists, and his eyes fluttered shut, pinching at the corners.

 

This wasn’t his first time being fucked, but all his previous encounters, few and far between as they’d been, had involved actual  _ people,  _ people who were by nature, sloppy, and were worn out quickly. Magitek didn’t have the same limits as flesh- Ravus knew firsthand- and a machine could fuck more intensely, more steadily, and for a much longer time than any human being could reasonably be expected to. A machine could rub against his prostate on every deep thrust, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine and cock every time it entered him.

 

He suddenly found himself a lot more nervous than he had been mere minutes ago.

 

Ardyn must have noticed, because he sat up slightly in his chair, smirking gleefully in a way that made Ravus want to  _ throttle  _ him. As it was, he couldn’t even tell the man off, out of fear that he’d humiliate himself if he so much as opened his mouth for a moment. His erection was loss of self control enough, and much to his shame, Ravus could feel it bob slightly every time the dildo filled him.

 

“Dear, you must try to relax a little bit more. Although I do love the expression on your face when you’re trying so hard to be strong, I would much prefer to see the one you get when you just  _ let go.”  _ Ardyn’s voice was low, halfway between a purr and a rumble, and Ravus glanced at his crotch briefly, just to confirm that yes, he was hard as well. The gross old fuck was getting off on this.

 

“You’re disgusting,” Ravus hissed. With a sigh, Ardyn leaned back, and casually upped the machine’s settings.

 

Ravus couldn’t hold back the cry that was ripped from him, mouth hanging open as the dildo thrust into him, thick and unyielding, fucking him open even as he thrashed in an effort to get away from the onslaught of sensation. All he succeeded in doing was choking himself on the collar as his head whipped back and forth. He was sweating, and his hair clung to his forehead and neck with it. The cuffs binding him to the table cut into his flesh arm and legs as he pulled against them, wheezing.

 

“See, that’s more like it.” A hand carded through his damp hair, and when Ravus tried to pull away, long fingers wound themselves into the long, white strands, tugging him back roughly. “The body wants what it wants, dearest Ravus. Judging by the state of yours, you’ve been ignoring this  _ particular _ need for far longer than is healthy. Why fight it?” Ardyn stroked his face, grinning, sickeningly self-satisfied.

 

It-  _ gods,  _ it felt so good, debasing as it might have been, and even admitting that made Ravus burn with humiliation. He was supposed to have some restraint, some  _ dignity  _ as the scion of Tenebrae, and yet here he was, on his hands and knees, panting like a dog as his ass was drilled mercilessly. Thick strands of drool leaked from his open mouth, further likening the comparison.

 

“You don’t have to feel bad about it, not with me. I’m sure there are no shortage of soldiers who would feel empowered knowing their Supreme Commander is secretly a repressed slut who falls apart the minute someone plays with his ass.” Despite barely being able to hear over the sound of his own harsh breath and whining, Ravus stiffened at what sounded like a thinly veiled threat. “But I won’t tell a soul. This can be our little secret.”

 

Ravus tried to respond. It came out as a broken sob instead, and he came, untouched, body shaking, load splattering messily onto the table underneath him. His thighs and arms were trembling, held up only by the fact that they had nowhere else to go. Through all of it, the machine kept going, the continued hammering of his prostate making him feel like he was on the verge of collapse.

 

“Such a good boy,” Ardyn cooed, hooking a thumb into his mouth over his bottom lip, depressing his tongue slightly. He made a delighted noise when Ravus sucked the proffered digit without needing to be encouraged, making Ardyn’s hand drip with saliva. “Doesn’t that feel so much better?”

 

He pulled his hand out of Ravus’ mouth, and Ravus slumped forwards again. Post-orgasm, his angry, prideful expression had returned to his face, albeit slightly mitigated by the blush that had spread from his bare chest to his hairline, and the way he had bitten his shapely bottom lip red and swollen in the effort to not speak. His cock, spent with the force of his orgasm, was already making a valiant effort to perk up again.

 

That was fine. If Ravus couldn’t accept his gift now, there was still time to change his mind. Settling back into his chair with his legs crossed over each other, Ardyn smiled and pulled out the remote.

 

-

 

Four hours later, and Ravus was a complete mess. The scraps of dignity that he’d been trying so  _ very _ hard to salvage were nowhere to be found- they’d vanished somewhere around the time his fourth orgasm had been eked out of him, and he’d screamed himself hoarse, tears dripping hot down his beet-red face as his eyes rolled back into his head. The only relief from constant stimulation he’d had were the few brief moments when Ardyn had slowed down the rate of the machine at to reapply lubricant to the thick dildo pounding his ass raw and sore.

 

He had stopped getting hard after the third time. His cock simply couldn’t take it anymore, red and aching despite the fact that it hadn’t been touched once in the past four hours. Despite his blatantly obvious desire, Ardyn hadn’t bothered to make any sort of move on Ravus, choosing instead to sit back and enjoy the show.

 

“And I thought you were a pretty boy before,” he said, voice thick with lust.

 

Enjoy and _ talk. _ Ravus’ eyes fluttered shut as he keened, loose hole clenching down on the dildo, but it just wasn’t the same as it had been. The rubber was cold and inhuman, and he needed more. He needed someone’s cock in his ass, filling him the way the toy had tried and failed to replicate. He needed a hand on his dick, stroking him through it.

 

“Ardy-n,” he babbled, knowing full well that speaking made him sound every bit the desperate fucktoy that the man had reduced him to. “H-elp… me…”

 

The leer on the Chancellor’s face was practically  _ predatory.  _ He leaned forwards, grinning ear to ear.

 

“Oh, I thought you would  _ never  _ ask,” he cooed, getting to his feet. With the press of a button the machine whirred to a stop, and Ravus’ sob was ugly and broken as he humped back on the toy, desperately chasing the sensation. He was crying, gulping down air as Ardyn pulled it out of him, tracing the puffy, swollen edge of his abused asshole with a gentle, far too fucking  _ gentle  _ finger. Ravus pushed himself backwards, and even that small touch vanished.

 

The son of a bitch wanted him to beg for it.

 

Deep down, Ravus knew he shouldn’t have been surprised. Still, it hurt to swallow what was left of his pride.

 

“Please, please, Ardyn, I need it- _ fuck me, _ please-” he gasped out. “Anything, please, need it, need it,  _ need it-” _

 

He was half incoherent, something which drew a low, sadistic laugh out of Ardyn as he maneuvered himself into position, climbing up onto the table to kneel behind Ravus. There was the rustle of fabric, and then the feeling something hot and solid resting against Ravus’ ass. Ardyn shifted his hips, and the head of it caught against Ravus’ hole before rubbing up the cleft.

 

“You’re such a mess,” Ardyn murmured. His hands rested against Ravus’ hips, holding both of them in place, and the fine cloth of his trousers rubbed against the back of Ravus’ thighs, piling up on top of the already overwhelming litany of physical sensations he was experiencing. Ravus nodded, rattling the chain tied to his collar.

 

“I am, I am- I’m a disgusting, messy, slut- need your cock, inside me,  _ please-” _

 

The thick head rubbed his hole again, and the slick, warm feeling of precome dripping over it made Ravus sob all over again.

 

“You beg so nicely. I’m almost tempted to keep you for myself.” Something in Ravus’ mind registered that statement as very, very wrong, but the louder part, the part desperate to come again, decided to let it be. He whined instead, bucking his hips, spreading his thighs as wide as he possibly could with them tied up as they were. “Oh, I can’t say no to you for long.”

 

Ardyn’s huge, hot cock pushed inside of him, and Ravus  _ broke.  _ His moan was a howl, cracking in his throat as he let himself be push-pulled on the organ splitting him in half, clenching down greedily.

 

_ “Thankyouthankyouthankyou-” _

 

He thought he could hear Ardyn laughing, loud and borderline hysterical, just barely over the sound of his own moaning, the slap of skin on skin, and the rush of yes, yes,  _ yes, please _ that was racing through his overwhelmed head.

 

“You’re going to despise me for this later, dear,” Ardyn murmured into his ear, speech slightly slurred with the effort he was putting into fucking another orgasm out of Ravus. “But I just want you to remember who it was, exactly, that made you feel this good.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
